Quando, quando, quando
by SkAr28
Summary: S. Valentín, último año de los merodeadores y Lily, James va a por todas, pero aun no se puede creer la reacción k da ella.Lily James.L


James/Lily

Quando, Quando, Quando....

Era S. Valentín, acababa de venir del Gran Comedor de cenar, y se había sentado en unos de los sillones más cómodos de la sala común de Griffindor, estaba en su último años en Howgars, y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero que más le daba, mucho mejor, no ver en todo el día al odioso de Potter, e incluso a la mayoría de los de Griffindor, que es lo que pasaba allí?

Ella no le dio mas importancia, al día siguiente tenía un importantísimo examen de Pociones, y necesitaba sacar la mas alta nota, para mantener de sobresaliente.

Se iba haciendo cada vez más tarde, y por allí no pasaba ningún alma, ni siquiera el pesado de Potter, repitiéndole una y otra vez si quería salir con ella, aunque este año se estaba comportando, se veía más maduro, más centrado y hombre, quieras o no Lily, esta como un queso, su cuerpo ya estaba casi del todo formado, entre los entrenamientos de Quidicht y las carreras con Sirius, se había vuelto bastante atractivo, con esa melena peleona, con esos ojos chocolates que se derretían por Lily, esos brazos musculosos, y algunas veces cuando se podía observar mientras nadaban en el lago, su maravillosa figura, fibrosa y delgada. Para ya Lily, por dios, y tu compostura! Que es un niñato! Soltando un fuerte suspiro, mientras suavemente se escuchaba una melodía, que se sabía perfectamente como la palma de su mano. Su canción favorita. Pero...como?.

De repente apareció a través, del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, James, con un aparato de esos muggels, con su canción favorita. Mientras el merodeador la cantaba, no hacía falta que le pusieran la canción, ni que se la tradujeran, sabía perfectamente todo su significado, había desentrañado todo su simbolismo, todos los sentimientos que emanaban, y....ya no podía seguir pensado, pues sus labios comenzaron a cantarla.

James tras traspasar el cuadro, se fue acercando hacía donde se encontraba su adorada Lily, esa hermosura de ojos verdes, de cabellos de fuego, mirada penetrante y labios prohibidos, fue dejando el equipo que tan amablemente había "adquirido" Canuto, le costo muchísimo saber cual era la canción favorita de Lily, y persuadir a las amigas de Lily, aunque no fue muy difícil, si se tiene a un amigo encantador y otro que puede engatusarlas con la mirada. Cuando lo supo, su cabeza ya maquinaba un plan, era perfecto, pronto se acercaría S. Valentín, y ese año debería ir a por todas, era el último, y no podía dar pasos en falso.

Fue entonando claro y alto la letra de la canción, mirándola directamente a los ojos, para que entre las palabras y su mirada, le hicieran entender que la adoraba, la quería, la amaba, y no la iba a dejar escapar, pues estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque ella se lo negaba una y otra vez.

Pero lo que no se podía esperar es que ella se levantara de su asiento y comenzara a cantar con él, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, claro esta, se acerco a ella, y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras ella, no se si sería por el influjo de alguna poción extraña, la luna, la música o quien sabe de él mismo, coloco las manos sobre la nuca del merodeador, y se fuero balanceando de un lado a otro, mientras la música los envolvía.

Hasta que los acordes cesaron, y quedaron quietos muy cerca, aun más cerca, demasiado cerca, y sus labios chocaron, fue como un relámpago, un rayo, un trueno, todo tipo de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos, de un lado hacia el otro, y ya no hubo más aire en sus pulmones y se separaron, muy pero que muy despacio, negándose a la realidad, negándose que eso hubiera ocurrido, no se lo podían creer.

-Ya- dijo suavemente Lily. James abrió rápidamente sus ojos, se quedo hecho una piedra, mientras por su mente pasaban sus pensamientos, ya de que?, no le había gustado, ya de parar? Ya de que es la gota de colma el vaso?

-Como que ya?-preguntó, negándose a soltarla, con miedo a que esta negativa fuera la última.

-Has venido con que Cuando seria tuya, no? Y yo te he dicho que ya, y ahora y para siempre quiero ser tuya.-contesto sonriendo.

James no cabía en si, la una cosa que podía hacer, era volverla a besar, besarla hasta el fin de sus días, formar una familia, estar juntos para siempre, compartiéndolo todo, tener hijos....todo. Era el hombre más feliz de todo Howgars, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y ella estaba del todo loca, por dejar que al final sus palabras, sus gestos, sus acciones hicieran mella en ella, pero no podía negarse más, estaba completamente enamorada de James Potter, y después del detallazo, quien no hubiera caído en sus redes.

Lo que no sabía, que más tarde todos los de Griffindor, les recriminarían, la tardanza, por no acabar, y es que un par de merodeadores se encontraban en las puertas de la sala común de Griffindor, haciendo las veces de guardaespaldas, para que nadie entrara en la sala, y dejar que Cornamenta hiciera su trabajo, todo por la felicidad de su amigo.


End file.
